Spira Or Gaia Side Stories
by Loveless an The Living Fantasy
Summary: Things Yuna and her friends new and old do in thier spare time, Every hero needs a break once in a while. centers around my main fic Spira Or Gaia? Review and Favorite! * Finished!*
1. Chocobo Ranch

I DO NOT OWN FINAL FANTASY 7, X2, OR CHOCOBOS.( THIS IS A ONESHOT BASED OFF MY STORY SPIRA OR GAIA, READ THAT BEFORE THIS OR YOU MIGHT NOT UNDERSTAND THIS FIC TOO GOOD) GENESIS MAY BE A BIT OOC IN THIS, BUT THATS UP TO YOU TO DECIDE IF HE I CANT WRITE ALL OF THE 7 AND X2 GANGS ADVENTURES IN THE STORY THE LITTLE SIDE STORIES ARE WHAT THEY DID IN BETWEEN EVERYTHING.

Genesis looked around the ranch wondering why of all places on Gaia the girls would drag him, Angeal, and Sephiroth to a chocobo farm. He understood why they brought Zack, he was like a child and he fits right in with the annoyingly hyper baby chocobos, and thier was that blond cadet named Cloud. He couldnt stand that one, Zack was higher up on his list than that Cloud. Thier was nothing wrong with the cadet besides his unhealthy obssesion with Sephiroth. No one looked up to him besides that almost as annoying as Zack blond girl Rikku. She was all the time pranking and stealing from the employees. They let her get away with it to! saying she was a sweet and innocent girl. Genesis thought' Yeah call her sweet and innocent next time she steals all the gil and anyother small and shiny object you happen to have in your pocket at the time'

Yuna saw Genesis with a grumpy expression on his face and asked," Genesis, whats the matter? you look like you want to set the ranch on fire."

Genesis being dificult grumbled," Whats it to you?"

Yuna awnsered," You're my friend and i hate to see my friends upset and sad. So tell me whats the matter?"

Genesis sighed," Its nothing important. No one looks up to me. Angeal has that annoying Zack character, Zack has that blond cadet, Sephiroth has Paine and that blond cadet, Paine has you and that annoying Rikku. I have no one that looks up to me. Silly how I throw my pride away just to tell someone my petty thought."

Yuna shook her head," Its not petty. It just means you are not as cold and arrogant as everyone says. It shows you want people to see you how you really are and respect you for it. Rikku likes you alot, She actually treats you how she treated Tidus, they were the best of friends. So dont take it in a mean way how she treats you. You dont know it but everyone looks up to you. They respect you in some way. I respect you because you know when to swallow your pride and tell me things. Even if it is rare that you do."

Genesis said," Enough of this subject. Even if the morrow is barren of promises, Nothing shall forstall my return."

He walked away leaving Yuna thinking' Why does he have to recite Loveless just to get his point accross? He could just easily have said see you later. I am never going to fully understand that man.'

Rikku yelled," Yuna! I just ran over Genesis with a chocobo! hehehe! you should have seen his face when he got done kissing the dirt! it was priceless!"

Yuna said," Ummm... Rikku, i think you and the chocobo had better start running."

Rikku got a confused look on her face," Why?"

Yuna replied nervously," He is right behind you getting a Hell Firaga ready."

Rikku looked behind her to see a very mad, dirty, and ruffled Genesis. If looks could kill Rikku would have been killed, revived and then killed again.

Rikku chuckled nervously," You wouldn't actually set me on fire would you? It was just a joke! i knew it would take a lot more than a chocobo to kill you... AHHH! PLEASE DONT KILL ME!"

She barely dodged the three fireballs that came shooting at her. She whipped the chocobo around and ran out of the ranch with a very mad Genesis on her heels shooting fireballs the whole time.

Yuna called," Angeal, I didnt know Genesis could run as fast as a chocobo!"

Angeal replied," He usually cant. Most of the time he is to lazy to even get off the couch on his day off. Make him mad and then he is the fastest person you're ever going to find."

" So Rikku dont stand a chance of getting away from him?"

Angeal chuckled," No. Unless he finds the situation not worth all that exercise. I dont see how such a lazy person could have made it onto Soldier."

They were interupted with the sight of a singed Rikku and a very smug Genesis.

Sephiroth looked over at them and shook his head," Rikku, people would have thought after all this time you would have learned to leave Genesis alone."

Paine sighed," Rikku, You are as dense and immature as Zack."

Zack yelled," Hey i resent that remark!"

Cloud was to shy to get involved in the conversation, so he was trying to fend off all of the female Chocobos who seemed to have tooken a liking to him.

Rikku and Zack shouted to him while laughing," Poor Cloud those chocobos must think he is part of thier herd!"

Sephiroth said in an amused but stern voice," We have to head back. Before Cloud here ends up being molested by chocobos.

Cloud ran out of that ranch as if his life depended on it, being chased by the chocobos the whole way back to midgar.

REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! FLAMES WILL BE IGNORED AND DELETED. THANKS FOR READING^.^


	2. Stolen Goods

I DO NOT OWN FINAL FANTASY 7 OR X2, I OWN THE PLOT TO MY STORIES THOUGH.

Zack was hiding. When he first met the girls he was so happy that he had made three new friends he never realized the youngest one was insane! he could put up with Paine and her threats and glares, thats not much different than Genesis and Sephiroth. He could put up with Yuna, she was to innocent, kind, and fun to be around. Like his cadet friend, But him, Zack Fair has finally met someone he could not stand to be around. Unlike him, she was hyper on a daily basis. She stole people's materia and gil, like a sneaky little Wutain girl he knew. He hoped they dont find out about each other or he may as well kiss his belongings good bye, since he would be the second target after Genesis.

Zack looked around to see if the coast was clear, after the chocobo ranch incident she has started bothering him, instead of Genesis. Then as if she knew he was thinking about her she ran around the corner with a big get near me and you lose everything grin.

Rikku yelled," Zack! Guess what i stole Genesis hell firaga! I also planted a chocobo lure on Cloud, stole Sephiroths masamune, Angeals Buster Sword, Yuna's songstress dress sphere, and Paine's garment grid."

Zack looked around frantically hoping no one heard and let out a sigh of relief when he found that no one was nearby," Rikku give them thier stuff back! when they see it is missing they will automatically assume me! Do you WANT to get me killed at such a young age?"

Rikku waved her hand in the air in a brushing off motion," Sheesh, You have been spending to much time with Angeal. He's made one of the coolest people i know into a worry wort. Lighten up if they do notice i will take full responsibility."

Giving her a suspecious look he said," okay, but make sure you are in the Turks section far away from me."

Rikku huffed," Fine, i didnt want to hang out with you anyway."

When Zack turned away, she grinned evily and skipped off into the opposite direction.

SEPHIROTH'S OFFICE.

Genesis, Angeal, Paine, Sephiroth, and even Yuna was mad. Someone had stolen some of their things, then Angeal had to go help Zack's little cadet friend Cloud because he had a chocobo lure taped to his back and someone let some chocobos loose in the shinra building. Not your average slow yellow chocobos either. They were golden chocobos and it took them hours to catch them and when they did they sold them to the ranch for 10,000 gil a piece. But that didnt matter to them they wanted thier belongings back.

Rikku skipped in the room and asked," Whats wrong?"

Yuna sighed," Someone took our stuff."

Rikku said," I saw Zack heading to his room with a materia and two big swords. Does that help?"

Genesis got up grabbing his trench coat off the back of the chair he was sitting in and him along witheveryone else but Cloud( who refused to leave his room, saying he will never step one foot out of his room ever again. when reminded about his dream to become soldier he replied," Screw that! i value my life and a chocobo free enviroment!) left the room, to go confront a certain young man with the hair of a porcupine.

Zack walked in his room and saw everyone's things on his bed. He was shocked for a minute till he realized he had been set up, then as if Minerva wanted to ruin his day further everyone walked in his room with a look that promised pain and possibly mutilation.

Zack said in a frantic voice," This isnt what it looks like! I didnt take these things!"

Sepiroth crossed his arms over his chest," Then why are they in your room?"

Zack was near tears," Rikku had them and she swore ahe was going to return them to you!"

Genesis looked at him," Maybe for once the puppy is telling the truth."

Angeal sighed in annoyance," But you, Genesis have been out to get Rikku ever since she burned your Loveless book."

Paine gave Zack a look that promised death if he said anything else.

Rikku cried," I would never steal from my friends! That would be just mean and rude! I am not like that! you guys know me!"

Genesis muttered under his breath," Unfortuantly."

Earning a glare and a punch in the gut by Rikku.

Angeal said," Lets just take our stuff and then decide what to do with Zack."

After they got their things they walked in a corner and started discussing options. Yuna, Paine, and Rikku punched him, Genesis gave him a sympathetic look before quoting," My friend, the fates are cruel... thier are no dreams, no honor remains."

Before walking out of the room.

Sephiroth walked up to him," You will be running a hundred laps around the Shinra building as punishment from me."

Angeal the stated his punishment," You have to do everyones paperwork for a month."

Zack sank to the floor crying as everyone left the room but Rikku who turned and said in a cheery voice," Thats what you get for not wanting to hang out with me."

Zack growled," I am going to kill you!"

Everyone saw Rikku running down the hall with an angry Zack after her and they started thinking maybe Zack was right.


	3. Surprises gone wrong

I DO NOT OWN FINAL FANTASY 7 OR X2, I OWN THE PLOT TO MY STORIES THOUGH.

Zack wanted to make something special for Yuna, Paine, and Rikku, they have been in the Soldier program for a week and Yuna succeded in teaching Genesis that girls were not to be taken lightly, Paine taught Sephiroth a sword in the gut hurts,but a kick in a guys lower region hurt worse, poor guy couldnt show his face for a week, since a reporter had caught it on camera and some posted it on Youtube and Rikku taught Angeal that not everyone has a sense of honor and if you leave something laying around she was bound to swipe it. He knew Angeal would have a heart attack if he learned Zack was using his kitchen to make the girls a cake and the kicthen table to make a present. The three girls also taught the Turks some important lessons( the men at least) that if you wacth them change their dress spheres you will have to wacth out or you would be nailed. Tseng looks away immediantly being the polite one. Reno had been nailed so many times and with his electro mag at full power, he doubted Reno could ever have kids. Rude always tried to keep Reno under control, but always ended up getting hit in the process. Rufus learned not to comment on Rikku's clothing choices ever since she sent him through a wall. The girls adored Cloud treating him like a little brother. Reno swore it was his hair and tried to copy the style making it look like he had the worst case of bed hair. Zack was trying his hardest, he didnt know what to put in so he grabbed some corn starch and started mixing it in, he noticed it was getting harder to mix it and it felt as if the spoon was being sucked in. He didnt pay attention to that little detail as he put some cola, since he was making a cola cake and he decided to put some mementos in to make it taste better. Then the cola and the mints started reacting as the spoon got stuck in the mixing. Zack looked at his bubbling concoction nervously.

Angeal walked in his apartment and automatically sensed something was wrong, he then remembered he hasnt seen Zack all day. He put his hand on the hilt of the Buster Sword thinking screw honor if Zack had messed up his kitchen again, he was going to cleave him in two. He walked in the kicthen to see Zack covered from head to toe with cake mix, running around trying to clean up muttering," If Angeal walked in at this momment i will be so dead!

Angeal growled," Your damn straight you are dead!"

Zack shrieked in surprise," Angeal! i didnt mean to make this mess!"

Angeal sighed," What were you trying to do?"

Zack grinned glad to get his blood thirsty mentor's mind off the mess," I was making the girls a cola cake!"

Angeal frowned," A cola cake? What all did you add?"

Zack looked in to the now empty bowl," I added what the cake box said and then i added some corn starch to make it thicker and then i added the cola, it needed something else to make it better so i added a tin of mementos."

Angeal's eyes widened," You do not add corn starch, and defiantly not Mementos with cola! And how did you even get the explosion that big?"

Zack looked up," I honestly dont know."

Angeal saw red as he lunged over the counter to try and get to Zack so he could smash his head in. Zack put his Soldier skills to good use... He ran as though Sephiroth was after him. When Angeal gets mad their is no survivors.

Zack ran down the hallways shouting over his shoulder to Angeal," Run run as fast as you can you cant catch me i am the ginger bread man!"

Angeal roared," Just wait until i catch you! I will shove you in my blender push puree and bake you into a pie and feed you to president Shinra!"

The Turks overheard that as the two ran past them. Tseng looked up from his newspaper," Reno, make a note not to accept any pies from the Soldier members."

Reno whistled," Yo man, they say us Turks are bad, at least we dont threaten to bake other people and feed them to the man that signs our pay checks."

Cissnei asked," Sir, do you think we should help him?"

Tseng shook his head," Today is our day off."

THANKS FOR READING! REVIEW, ALERT AND FAVORITE^.^ ALSO TO LET EVERYONE KNOW, THEIR IS SUCH THING AS A COLA CAKE AND ONLY ZACK CAN MAKE SOMETHING LIKE THAT HAPPEN^.^ IT DOESNT WORK THAT GOOD WITH THE MEMENTOS. BUT IT DOES REACT IF DONE RIGHT! I SPENT HOURS WORKING ON THAT( WHILE WRITING THIS FIC)


	4. A Bunch Of Mishaps and Mayhem

**I DO NOT OWN FINAL FANTASY 7 OR X2 BUT I DO OWN THE PLOTS TO MY STORIES THOUGH. ENJOY AND DONT FORGET TO REVIEW!**

Rikku and Zack had called a temporary truce to pull pranks on the employees. The first prank they pulled was dressing a turkey up in a suite and put a red spikey wig on it, while keeping Reno locked up i a supply closet and let it run around the Shinra building. Everyone but the firsts and Yuna and Paine thought it was actually Reno, Tseng had shook his head and went back in his office. Rude found Reno but decided to leave him in the closet.  
>Cissnei rubbed her eyes to get a second look.<p>

Everyone heard talking coming from the Rufus's office and walked in to see him talking to the turkey and it actually looked like the turkey was listening.

Tseng cleard his throat," Sir, you know thats not Reno right?"

Rufus rolled his eyes," Of course, i like this version better. It cant back talk me or leave me the bill from the local bar."

Cissnei asked," Should we look for him?"

Rufus shook his head," No, lets let him have the day off."

* * *

><p><strong>PRANKING THE SILVER DEMON OF WUTAI<strong>

Rikku looked both ways before sneaking back into the lobby with Zack on her heels.

Sephiroth went to his room, picked up Masamune and left without wondering why the papers were scattered on his floor or why the window he kept shut was opened.

Everyone was staying out of a certain silver haired generals way as he held a broken wooden version of masamune." Were is my sword!"

Sephiroth's yell scared everyone even Paine. Rikku backed out of the room without anyone knowing leaving Zack standing there holding the real masamune while looking in to eyes that showed how he was going to die and he threw the masamune and ran while Sephiroth chased him.

Later Zack called the truce off after he was beaten near an inch of his life by Sephiroth while Angeal was giving him a lecture about honor since they did not believe him when he said Rikku

Genesis had hunted down Rikku and stole her garment grid from her dresser, leaving her to run around the Shinra building in a towel for three hours before she found it on the roof.

* * *

><p><strong>ZACK TRIES TO TEACH RIKKU HOW TO DRIVE.<strong>

Zack was teaching Rikku how to drive but she was saying she already knows how, so she floored it and drove through the founatin near Loveless ave, and drove through anything and everything in her path while he had put his seat belt on and started praying to Minerva for safety and to have Rikku get a brain. They finally stoped when they crashed into the side of the church.

Aerith came out," Its so nice of you two to visit!"

Zack had jumped out crying to her how horrible of a driver Rikku was and went to talk with her leaving Rikku to talk to the flowers and pay for the damage done to Rufus's car.

Rufus yelled at Rikku when she got back to Shinra," How could you wreck my car!"

Kadaj ran around Rufus laughing," Told you she was going to wreck it, but you said I was a child and didnt know what I was talking about! Hahaha! You owe me 60 gil and you owe Unlce Genesis 10,000gil.

Rufus gave Kadaj the money grumbling," These three people are going to cause me to go bankrupt before I am tweenty five."

Yazoo was lounging on the sofa since Rufu's was babysitting them and said to Rufus," I told you not to make a bet with Kadaj. He always wins. He made everyone mad at the Chocobo race, when he betted on Zack. Well he did enter Cloud as the chocobo and some how managed to dress him up as one and no one ever knew Cloud could run so fast."

Rufus said as he started counting out Genesis's money," Zack was wearing spurs so of course Cloud was running fast. He was trying to get the race over with so Zack would literary get off his back."

Loz was asleep on the floor under Rufus's desk and he noticed," Why does Loz sleep under my desk?"

Kadaj looked at his oldest brother and at Rufus's before saying," He says its comfy."

Rufus rolled his eyes and gently nudged Loz with his foot over near the door, while his youngest siblings watched.

Rufus looked at his totalled car and groaned," I am never letting Rikku or Zack borrow my car again."

Yazoo mumbled," Now you figure it out."

Then he went back to drawing as Rufus turned," Did you say something kid?"

Yazoo looked up with big green innocent looking cat eyes," No, Uncle Rufus you must be hearing things in your old age."

The two youngest remnants laughed as Rufus went to check for grey hairs.

**I WRITING THE REMNANTS AS CHILDREN THEY ARE SO CUTE!^.^ ANY IDEAS WILL BE APPRECIATED. REVIEW, ALERT, AND FAVORITE! THANKS FOR READING!**


	5. Zack's handy advice

**I DO NOT OWN FINAL FANTASY 7 OR X2. RIKKU HANGS OUT WITH SEPHIROTH FOR A DAY.**

Rikku was walking beside Sephiroth since her friends said that they had to take the children to the doctor and would be gone all day. It doesnt take the whole Turk department and the rest of the Soldiers to take three little kids to the doctor. Sephiroth didnt like the idea of spending his day off with her either. He kept walking fast as if he was on purposly trying to ditch her. She glared at Sephiroth's back as if she was blaming him for her misfortune.

Sephiroth didnt even look back as he asked," Why are you glaring at my back as if you are trying to burn a hole in it?"

Rikku kicked at the ground still glaring," Because I blame you for ruining my day!"

Sephiroth arched an eyebrow at the moody teen. It irritated him that she was following him around and glaring at his back," Why dont you go bother the cadets?"

Rikku smirked as she put her hands behind her head," Its much more fun to annoy you."

Sephiroth really wanted her gone, he remembered a piece of advice Zack had given him on keeping Rikku away and it was if a guy was to pretend he likes her, it would freak her out and gurantee her to stay away for a long time. He was desperate enough he was considering his advice. He did not need rumors to start that he was interested in the blond young woman, but at the moment he was willing to let people think he was going to marry her as long as it got her off his back! or rather to stop glaring at it. If she done one more annoying thing he is taking Zack's advice.

Rikku skiped beside Sephiroth while hitting him with her hip to try knocking him off balance. He got tired of her antics. He grabbed her by the upper arms before he stumbled and gently slammed Rikku into the wall. She was staring at Sephiroth in fear, she was begining to regret hitting him with her hip.

Sephiroth leaned in an whispered in her ear," You know how long I have been watching and waiting for this moment?"

Rikku was mortified and embarrassed. She was also wondering were the real Sephiroth was. The one she knew does NOT act like this. She was so uncomfortable and wanted to run away, to tell herself that the person she saw as an older brother was not crazy.

Sephiroth began to nuzzle her neck, he didnt want to go too far. Then their would be rumors. Her felt Rikku stiffen and knew it wouldnt be long before she ran off, so he would finally be able to enjoy his day off.

Rikku realized he was using one of Zack's tricks so he wouldnt go far, if she toughed it out until he realized it wasnt working then she can still annoy him for the day.

Sephiroth was getting impatient so he took it up a notch and started kissing her neck until he reached her ear again," What you have nothing to say Rikku? You always have something on your mind."

Rikku went red, she was hoping he wouldnt go further. She was determined to stand her ground, show everyone she did not scamper away when some guy shows an interest in her.

Sephiroth was getting annoyed that she had not run off. He only got one day off every six months and we was not going to waste this one being followed by Rikku. He closed the gap that had remained between them, he grabbed her leg and put it around his waist then he kissed her on the mouth.

Rikku did not expect him to take everything that far and as she felt his mouth moving against hers she panicked, most girls would kill to be in her position, but she was not one of those girls. She pushed Sephiroth so she would have enough room to run off. She did not want to know how much further he was willing to go.

Seeing Rikku run off Sephiroth threw his hands in the air saying," Finally she is gone! Now I can enjoy my day off."

He walked down the hall on his way to visit Reeve, Reeve and him had been working on a robotic cat named Cait Sith and he wanted to know if it was completed, he wouldnt tell anyone that he liked robotic things and figuring out how they worked. It was by chance he had stumbled across someone with the same interest in robots as him. He loved working on them on his days off. Thats why he gets so cranky when people insist on following him.

* * *

><p><strong>LATER THAT EVENING<strong>

Rikku was sitting beside Zack when Sephiroth walked in looking like he was in a better mood than he was earlier. Sephiroth walked up to Zack and said with a smirk," That advice you gave me a month ago worked great."

Zack laughed at Rikku's expression as Sephiroth walked off leaving everyone else confused.

Genesis asked with a knowing smile," So what was this advice?"

Zack laughed harder and gasped," Thats between me, Sephiroth, and Rikku. Unless she wants to tell you guys."

Rikku went red as she looked down at the floor mumbling while glaring hatefully at Zack," No I dont."

Zack laughed again as he told them," Lets just say she has learned to leave Sephiroth alone during his day offs." 

**I AM WRITING THREE TO FOUR MORE OF THESE SHORT STORIES BEFORE I AM GOING TO WORK ON MY NEW FIC " DEMONS AND SOLDIERS."  
>I KNOW THAT SEPHIROTH HAS NO PART IN THE MAKING OF CAIT SITH BUT IN THIS HE DOES.<br>I HOPE IT WAS SATISFACTORY^.^  
>REVIEW AND FAVORITE.<br>FLAMES WILL BE IGNORED AND DELETED.**


	6. Sing!

**I DO NOT OWN FINAL FANTASY 7 OR X2, JUST MY IMAGINATION THAT HELPS MAKES THE STORIES^.^ I DO NOT OWN THE SONGS HOSHI NO SUNA OR REFLECTION. **

Yuna and Genesis were agruing over who was a better singer, It was just a random argument that came up out of the blue. She stood in the lobby staring Genesis down as Kadaj looked from Genesis to Yuna as if he was watching a tennis match. Loz and Yazoo were with Rikku who had took Paine shopping.

Yuna said as she poked a finger in Genesis's chest," I am a better Singer! I sung to the whole world from the Thunder Plains and my singing made the eternal rain stop! So haha! beat that!"

Genesis batted her hand away as he said," So it may have been a coincidence, I know for a fact I am a better singer!"

Yuna tried to stare him down but he was about a foot taller than her and it was proving very difficult. Zack was listening to them bickering as he got an idea.

Zack smiled as he ran up to them while he said," You two can have a singing contest."

Yuna smiled as she glared at Genesis who did not look happy at that idea," Thats a great idea Zack! We will hold it tomorrow in the training room. the winner gets a thousand gil, while the loser has to pay it to them in front of the whole crowd and say how awesome the other person is."

Word got around Shinra about the contest, Angeal laughed at Genesis's face as he glared at his cup of coffee, he did not want to sing in front of everyone.

Angeal said as he poured himself a cup of coffee," You should have never made that bet with her. She has experience singing. I have even heard her sing! She sounds like a pro. You are going to lose."

Genesis smirked when Angeal turned his back, no one had ever heard him sing, he didnt actually plan on anyone ever hearing him sing but this time is an exception, besides he did not want to be humilated by Yuna. He said in a pretend upset voice," You have no faith in me."

Genesis snuck down to the room he always kept locked and started digging through his music looking for the perfect song to sing tomorrow. He found the perfect song. He smirked to himself as he started reading it over. He was going to show everyone he wasnt all talk.

The nex day Genesis had to struggle just to get past the reporters and the news crew so he could get to the stage. Yuna was dressed in her songstress dress sphere she smiled at Genesis," I will be going first. Your last."

Genesis smirked while he walked to his seat in the front row as Yuna took the stage a michrophone in her hand as she said," I will be singing a song called Reflection."

She then started to sing,"

_look at me you may think you see who I really am,  
>but you'll never know me,<br>everyday its as if I play a part,  
>now i see if I wear a mask I can fool the world,<br>but I cannot fool my heart,  
>who is that girl I see staring straight back at me?<br>When will my reflection show who I am inside?  
>I am now in a world where I<br>Have to hide my heart and what i believe in,  
>But somehow I will show the world,<br>Whats inside my heart and be loved for who I am,  
>Who is that girl I See? Staring straight back at me?<br>Why is my reflection someone I don't know?  
>Must I pretend that I am someone else for all time?<br>When will my reflection show who I am inside?  
>Theres a heart that must be free to fly,<br>That burns with a need to know the reason why,  
>Why must we all conceal what we think how we feel?<br>Must their be a secret me I'm forced to hide?  
>I wont pretend that I'm someone else for all time,<br>When will my reflection show who I am inside?  
>When will my reflection show who I am inside?<em>

Yuna smirked at Genesis when everyone in the audience started appluading really loud and saying how no one can surpass her singing. Genesis got a pissed off look on his face as he got up. Ignoring the people that was saying how he was going to suck. He took the stage while saying in the microphone," My song is called Hoshi No Suna, but in our language it means Star Sands. I will be singing it in english instead of Wutain."

He looked over the audience before smirking as he began to sing in a voice that amazed everyone even Yuna,"

_A deep silence fell over us... the sky surrounded  
>And your body, burned up by the sun,<br>Disappeared,  
>What am I wandering in search of all by myself...?<em>

_There is hatred deep within, my eyes gone cold,_  
><em>And no matter how I despise myself,<em>  
><em>My pain never goes away.<em>  
><em>I carry the sadness of eternal life.<em>

_I can only think of you, now gone._  
><em>My feelings for you still haven't changed,<em>  
><em>Even now I love you so deeply.<em>

_Bathed in the light of the moon, even your name_  
><em>Wich I hum to myself, is taken away by the wind.<em>

_I continue to sing that song you taught me,_  
><em>smiling at the sunset,<em>  
><em>Counting the tears wich returned to the starry sky,<em>  
><em>Living the same night again and again...<em>  
><em>Ah, even now, I still love you.<em>

Genesis smirked as everyone in the audience was speechless no one not even Angeal knew he could sing, and he was a damn good singer at that everyone was thinking as Genesis said," What are you people speechless?"

Everyone got out of their daze and was cheering louder than they had with Yuna. Genesis smirk got bigger as Yuna went on the stage with a pissed off look on her face as she handed him the money and said," I admit defeat. You are an awesome singer."

Genesis laughed as he pocketed the money," I told you so. But no one would believe me."

Angeal said as he walked over to Genesis," I never knew that you could sing."

Genesis smirked as he walked off," I never told anyone. Thats why."

Record companies tried to get Genesis to join their recording company but he said," I am a Soldier not a Singer. Thanks for the offer though."

No one ever doubted Genesis when he said he could do something ever again.

**I LIKED WRITING THIS ONE, ONE OF THE GAMES BEST SINGERS AND A CHARACTER MADE FROM THE SINGER GACKT, ITS A NO BRAINER WHO WOULD BE BETTER. ^.^ I HOPE YOU ENJOYED READING THIS! REVIEW, FAVORITE, AND ALERT^.^**


	7. Astriod!

**I DO NOT OWN FINAL FANTASY 7 OR X2. I WAS INSPIRED BY OF THE ASTROID THAT WENT BY EARTH SO I WROTE A STORY ABOUT IT!.^.^  
>THIS TAKES PLACE AFTER THE STORY HAS ENDED^.^<strong>

Zack came running in Yuna's apartment were everyone loved to spend their time. He looked excited, he was panting and if he had a tail everyone knew it would be wagging.

Jenova looked up from the newspaper she had, she pushed silver hair out of her eyes as she asked," Whats got you all excited little puppy?"

Zack didnt care that she used his most hated nick name. He was too excited as he jumped up and down without his feet actually leaving the ground as he said while trying to unsuccessfully catch his breath from running up over forty flights of stairs since after he had broke the elevator no one not even him trusted it," Thier is an Astroid going to pass by! Its going to be closer than the moon! Also its going to be as big as a city block!"

Sephiroth looked up from the TV, he had been watching Die Hard With A Vengeance. He was hooked on the Die Hard series, Yuna did not approve of him watching it in front of the children saying it would give them nightmares. Then he always reminded her that they were his remnants, the only thing that would give them nightmares was to see Hojo alive. Yuna then asked why he was using her TV, his awnser had been it got better picture and sound then his. Genesis didnt mind him using the TV as long as he kept it down to a reasonable level. Since Kadaj usually has it on so loud Tseng has to either turn the power off or ask them to turn it down.

Genesis looked up from the TV since he too was hooked on the series and asked," How is it possible that its just going to pass by? If its as close as you say it is then I would have thought it would be pulled in by Gaia's gravitational pull, then it enters our atmosphere breaks into smaller still big pieces crashes into the soil thus killing off everyone and thing. Then the air will be poisonous for the creatures that do survive and then it poisons the water with ash and stuff from the explosion. Ending the world in general. Then a million years from now more life will come up and possibly be even stupider than us."

Jenova looked over at Genesis with a raised eyebrow while everyone else stared in shock at him. Genesis looked at their faces while he tried to pay attention to the TV but their stares were burning holes in his back as he turned around as he said in an irritated voice," What?"

Angeal just shook his head, while Cloud back to playing his PSP, the children looked over Cloud's shoulder trying to tell him what to do to beat the game. Sephiroth raised an eyebrow making him look freakingly similar to Jenova who was still staring with a raised eyebrow. Rufus was too busy playing on his Iphone, Rude and Tseng took the meanings silence is golden to heart, Reno was still nursing a hangover, Paine ignored the question all togethor, Yuna looked away.

Rikku looked at Genesis her eyes practically buggling out of her head as she said," You said something that could be considred intelligant!"

Genesis glared Rikku as she busted out laughing over what she had said, succesfully waking up Vidina who started crying for his mom. Wakka had went to the store to pick up diapers so he wasnt there to quit Vidina down, his mom was working. Yuna got up after kicking Rikku in the leg and picked up Vidina soothing him. Everyone glared at Rikku until Vidina had went back to sleep, as Kadaj gave a jealouse glare at the child nestled in HIS mother's arms.

Jenova sighed as she put the paper down since she was no longer in the mood to read since they have given her a headache with all their noise. She rubbed her temple as she said to Genesis," You know you have some serious issues. Everytime their is some big event or anything of the sort you automatically go and say either the world is going to end or that it should end."

Genesis turned the TV off earning a flower wilting glare from Sephiroth who was getting ready to punch him in the back as Genesis awnsere Jenova," No I dont, I just state an opinion. Thats all."

Yuna sat down on his lap as she retrieved the remote handing it to a now happy Sephiroth as she said," Actually Gen, You do. Sorry to break it to you."

Zack had caught his breath and started bouncing again as he said in an excited almost chipmunk like voice since he was talking so fast and excitedly," Can we go out on the roof tonight and see it?"

Yuna laughed as she got off of Genesis's lap to drag Zack to a chair so he would stop shaking the apartment as she said," Yes, We can go on the roof tonight and look at the Astroid."

Zack shot out of the chair as he ran out he yelled," Yeah! You are the best Yuna!"

Later that evening they were on the roof as the Astroid went by.

Zack's happy face turned into a questioning one as he thought about something, He turned to Angeal but before he could say anything Angeal said," You want to know what would happen if the Astroid fell on Gaia. Dont you?"

Zack smiled one of his big smiles while he stood up and stretched almost falling off the roof before Aerith grabbed him to make sure he didnt kill himself as he said," Wow Angeal! You are psychic! That was the exact question on my mind!"

Genesis opened his mouth to awnser, but Jenova put her hand ovr his mouth as she said," Angeal is the best person around to awnser that question. Because we either dont know or are too morbid and loves to talk about the end of the world too much for his own good."

Angeal glared at Jenova who smiled sweetly back at him as if saying,' Go on, Awnser his question before I kick your ass.' He pinched the bridge of his nose as he gave a annoyed huff as he said in what he hoped was a calm voice," If the Astroid was to land in the ocean their would be seventy to ninety foot Tsunamis and If it was to land on the land it would cause massive dmage."

Zack said as he walked inside the building with Aerith," Oh. Okay! Thanks for the info Angeal! I knew I could always count on you!"

Angeal glared at Jenova as she made her way into the building as she yawned," I am going to bed! See you in the morning Angeal."

When Yuna got to her apartment with Kadaj and Genesis, Kadaj said in a bored voice as he laid his head on Genesis's shoulder since he was caring him," That was a waste of my time and ten minutes of my life I will never get back."

Genesis sighed as he walked in to the apartment and laid Kadaj down on the couch as he sat at the far end saying as he turned on the TV," I agree with you on that one kid."

They were both really mad when they found out that all that was on the TV was the Astriod.

**THE INFORMATION ABOUT THE ASTRIOD IS TRUE AND WHAT ANGEAL SAID ABOUT IT WAS TRUE TOO. I SPENT TEN MINUTES LOOKING IT UP. REVIEW, ALERT, AND FAVORITE!^.^**


	8. Puppy Mishap

**I DO NOT OWN FINAL FANTASY 7 OR X2.**

Angeal looked down at the fat greyish brown dog Zack and Loz had brought in the apartment, the dog had to walk up the stairs and it wasnt fairing to well on the physical side since after Zack brought it in the apartment it collapsed in a fat grey panting heap. Loz was petting it as it wheezed in an attempt to breath, the dog was very short and even Loz had to get down close to the floor just to pet it.

Angeal looked in to the excited eyes of his own puppy as he asked," Zack, Why did you bring an obese dog to my apartment?"

Zack smiled as he said in an excited voice that would put a teenage girl to shame," He's Loz's and my new dog. He was going to be euthinized so we adopted him!"

Loz nodded in agreement as he unsuccessfully tried to get the dog up," Yeah! Me and daddy Zack along with momma Aerith adopted him! His name is Skooter!"

Genesis walked into Angeal's apartment to tell him, that him and Yuna was going to see Loveless and wanted him to aby sit Kadaj. When he walked in and saw the fattest dog he had ever seen.

Genesis said as he stared down at the mutt who was looking back up at him with half blind eyes that freaked him out," Angeal I dont know if your aware or not but you have a half blind and dead looking obese dog on your floor."

Angeal glared at Zack who gave him his famous puppy dog eyes of doom that said,' The dog was helpless he needs me!'

Genesis said as he drug a mad Kadaj in the room," I need you to baby sit Kadaj. Sephiroth flew away when I asked him and Lulu had little Vidina to take care of and everyone else is at work."

He dropped Kadaj on the sofa beside Angeal as he said," Thanks owe you one!"

Angeal groaned as he was now stuck with two dogs and two mini Sephiroths. He wondered what he did to make Minerva mad today. He was being good, he hadnt hurt anyone. Okay so he " accidently" bumped Kunsel when he was walking up the stairs making the kid fall down ten flights. He had called him old, He wasnt old. He just turned tweenty yesterday! Kunsel wasnt hurt that kids head was more durable than the Buster Sword. He bet not even a bullet could break that thick skull of his.

Skooter gave Angeal a lazy look before peeing on Angeals new carpet. Angeal yelled for Zack to take his dog home wich Zack was already gone because he was planning on leaving him with Angeal anyway.

The next day everyone saw an add put up by Angeal giving two dogs away. one was an old mutt while the other was a pure bred annoying Shinra Soldier. Who came with papers and was house trained.

Genesis laughed as he ripped one of the flyers down to show Yuna who was too short to see it," Looks like Angeal finally got tired of his puppy!"

Yuna saw Angeal had used a picture of Zack doing his puppy dog eyes and had photo shoped it to make it look like he had puppy ears. She laughed as she showed Kadaj who laughed as well. Aerith had been around and saw the flyer instead of being mad she bought a collar,leash, a food bowl and told Angeal she would take him.

Zack did not having a collar and leash put on him while he was lead out of Shinra for the whole world to see. Skooter was given to an elderly couple in the slums. Zack never did bring another pet to Angeal's apartment after that. He was never allowed to live down that incident. He had to admit though, Angeal done a great job photo shopping the picture. Genesis still brought dog biscuit shaped cookies during the gangs get togethors. Rufus even bought Zack a spiked collar, Sephiroth then forced him to wear it on a mission while Angeal had put a chain on him to keep him from wandering around since last time he had blew up a Wuati base that had held top secret and valuable information. The girls had often scratched him behind his ears or patted his spikey hair making him glare at them and growl a little making Rikku hit his nose saying," No growling Fido."

Zack despised dogs after all of that and never brought another to any of his friend's apartments. 

**YEAH I KNOW IT WAS KIND OF SHORT. NEXT CHAPTER IS THE LAST UNFORTUANTLY. MAYBE WHEN I GET NEW IDEAS I WILL CONTINUE THIS^.^ REVIEW AND FAVORITE!**


	9. The prequal to my sequal

**I DO NOT OWN FINAL FANTASY 7 OR X2. OKAY HERE IS THE LAST CHAPTER TO THIS LITTLE SERIES. UNFORTUANTLY I WILL NOT BE REVISITING THIS FIC TO ADD MORE STORIES. THIS IS THE PREQUAL TO MY SEQUAL THE RISE OF CERBERUS. IT STATES WHAT HAPPENS A FEW YEARS PRIOR TO THE RISE OF CERBERUS.  
><strong>

Yuna was excited she was getting to meet the princess of Wutai! Zack had said she was no one special just a regular spoiled brat. She had met so many new people over the past two years. She had met a man named Barrat, he had lost his arm and it was replaced with a gun. He never told anyone how he lost his arm.  
>She had met Cloud's girlfriend Tifa who was an excellent martial artist. She had told Yuna how her and Cloud grew up togethor. She had to admit Tifa was a sweet young woman who had always wanted to run a bar before she had joined Soldier. She often helped Lenne and Shuyin run their bar in Coste De Sol. She loved Tifa's energy and enthusiasm.<br>She met a guy named Cid, he wanted to go into space, since Rufus had become curious as to what was out their he had the company fix the rocket and when it was ready Cid went into space. He was the happiest chain smoker on Gaia when he came back  
>Reeve went his own way with Cait Sith, the robot he had made. He even gave it its own sense of awareness. It was like any other living creature minus the fact he ad to be charged every three weeks. Sephiroth had looked depressed when Reeve had took the cat. Reeve had made an orginization called the World Regenesis orginization. Everyone called it the W.R.O, Only Genesis called it mainly reGENESIS. He always made sure to mainly say his name.<br>She had went to Cosmo Canyon with Genesis for the first time a few months after they had gotten married. She then met a red animal that resembled Khamari without the horn, blueness, and being able to stand on two feet. also it had a fireball on its tail. He was once experimented on by Hojo but was released shortly after he had went missing. She was happy when she found out he could speak. His name was Nanaki but everyone called him red thirteen.  
>The Turks were upset a few weeks before Hojo went " Missing" because somthing happened to Cissnei. Her apartment was trashed and it looked like their had been a struggle, the only thing that proved as evidence was blood splatters on the walls. The Turks had searched for months to find her before concluding she was dead. Lazard had been shot in the back by an anti shinra group and died before he reached the hospital. The group was found and terminated. Rufus bacame in charge of both Soldier and the Turks.<br>Everyone was depressed for three months before Genesis very rudely said," If she wanted us to be all mopey about her death then she would have came to us as a ghost and said so."  
>He got slapped by every girl for that one including Yuna.<br>Kadaj had gotten stronger along with his brothers. So Sephiroth gave them gifts. On Kadaj's sixth birthday he got a double bladed katana named Souba, Yazoo for his ninth birthday had got a beatifully crafted gun that had the name inscribed Velvet Nightmare. for Loz's twelfth birthday Loz loved to use his fists as he fought so he was got a machine that went on his arm, it could enhance his speed, shock people and it had points at the end it was known as Dual Hound. They were at the point that the only opponent that they cant beat is Sephiroth himself.  
>Yuna was thrown from her thoughts as an energetic young girl skipped in the room she had out her hands on her hips saying," Behold the famous Yuffie! White Rose of Wuati!"<p>

Yuna thought as she saw Yuffie prance around like she owned the world maybe Zack was right for once. She now regretted ever agreeing to meet the princess, but Rufus was determined to get on the good side of every continent and that included Wutai unfortuantly for her.

**THATS THE END TO THE SIDE STORIES^.^ HOPE YOU LIKED THEM AND WILL READ MY OTHER TWO FICS " DEMONS AND SOLDIERS"  
>AND THE SEQUAL WHEN ITS OUT" THE RISE OF CERBERUS" REVIEW AND FAVORITE!^.^ I LOVE ALL OF MY READERS AND REVIEWERS!<strong>


End file.
